Life, Love, Family
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: And all her silly little fears about being a mother faded when she'd see that look of pure happiness and love on his face.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a short little fic with some much needed fluff and family love for our OTP. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

With a gasp and a small cry Emma Schuester collapsed back onto the hospital bed. A few seconds later an ear piercing wail filled the small room as a new life was brought into the world.

"Dad?" One of the nurses turned to an awestruck Will with a smile, holding out a pair of surgical scissors. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Will could only nod numbly as he slowly reached out for the scissors. The doctor pointed out the spot where Will should cut and Will snipped the cord releasing their newborn from its former life line to her mother.

"Great job." The same nurse praised Will taking the scissors back to him as the doctor handed the baby off to another nurse.

Will retreated back to Emma's side and the newly parented couple shared a quiet look. Will brushed some of Emma's damp hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her sweat slicked forehead.

"I love you." His voice was thick as he pressed several kisses to the top of her head. "So much."

A few tears rolled down Emma's cheeks as she continued to pant heavily, her exhaustion evident on her face but her joy and love shined out of her eyes. She gripped onto Will's arm lightly as they both watched the nursing staff clean off and weigh the little infant.

After what seemed like an eternity one of the nurses slowly approached them, the bundled up infant in her arms. Will gently squeezed Emma's hand before walking over to meet the nurse. She smiled brightly at him and carefully handed the baby into Will's awaiting arms.

As soon as the small bundle was in his arms an overwhelming wave of emotion took over Will. His throat closed up tightly, so much that he almost chocked on air and as the tiny little girl opened her eyes and the wide brown orbs locked directly onto Will's a string of helpless whimpers escaped his lips.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered tearfully and immediately the tears started falling. He managed to tear his eyes away from his new daughter to glance at Emma who was beckoning him over with her eyes.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat carefully down on the edge of Emma's bed. He looked down at his wife who was staring at the baby, a smile on her face.

"Do you want to hold her?" Will asked, knowing how hesitant Emma still was about being a mother.

Emma nodded vigorously still too overwhelmed to speak a word. Will carefully slid the baby into Emma's arms and then crawled up onto the bed next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulders to cuddle up to his wife and daughter.

"Will," Emma finally spoke, her voice shaking as tears continued to trickle down her face, "This is our baby, Will."

"I know, Em." He buried his face into her hair for a moment, leaving a lingering kiss there and then refocusing on the baby in her arms. "She looks just like you." He whispered lovingly into her ear. "Look at that hair." He grinned with a shaky laugh.

The infant's head was covered with thin red hair and her wide brown eyes staring intently at her two parents indeed made her look a lot like Emma.

Emma shakily lifted her hand to hover over the baby's head and she bit down on her lip lightly unsure of whether to touch her or not.

"You can touch her." The nurse standing on the other side of the room assured the new mother. "You won't hurt her."

Emma very gently rested two of her fingers over her head and a small gasp escaped her lips as she ran them across the baby's head. "Her head is so soft." She whispered continuing to trail her fingers along the side of her head.

She then cradled the baby towards her face and very lightly brushed her lips against the soft spot on the top of her head.

Will's throat tightened again as he watched Emma so lovingly bond with their daughter.

_Their daughter._

They had a daughter.

He and Emma had a daughter.

His eyes welled up with tears and he tightened his grip gently around Emma's shoulders, kissing her head again. Another joyful whimper escaped his lips and Emma rested her head back against his neck, turning her head to look at him in slight concern.

A bright grin spread across his face as he let out a light, tearful laugh. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm just so happy."

Emma's face lit up in a smile and she inclined her head to kiss his jawline softly. Then he angled his head to meet her lips in a short, sweet kiss and their tears mingled together at the junction of their lips.

"Do you have a name yet?" The nurse, who both parents seemed to forget was there, asked them quietly as they cooed over their newborn.

Emma and Will shared another look. They had discussed a few names but hadn't really picked one out officially but they both were leaning towards one name and as they stared into each other's eyes they knew that that was the name of their little girl.

"Katherine." Emma whispered, sharing a smile with Will, then looking at the nurse and then finally setting on Katherine. "Katherine Emily Schuester."

The nurse smiled at them as she took down the information. "I'll give you two some time with her."

Will and Emma nodded in a thanks and turned their attention back to Katherine as the nurse left the room.

"I can't believe it." Emma whispered in awe. "I can't believe she's here."

Will nuzzled his nose against her cheek lightly and his lips grazed the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Em. You did wonderfully."

"It was exhausting." Emma admitted, resting her head against his shoulder but smiled down at Katherine. "But she's worth it...she's worth it and so much more."

Emma bit her lip as he smile slowly fell. "I just hope I don't let her down."

"Emma." Will scolded lightly, rubbing her arm gently. "She is going to love you _so much._"

Emma whimpered quietly burying her face in her husband's chest. Will dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're going to be an amazing mother, Emma." He whispered into her hair. "I know it. I have faith in you."

Emma let out a few little sobs, cradled Katherine against her chest and raised one of her hands to her face to wipe the tears away. "I love you, Will."

He kissed the side of her head lightly. "I love you too, Em."

Both of their attention was brought to Katherine as she gurgled a little bit. Matching smiles broke across their faces and Emma giggled quietly.

Will felt his heart swell when Katherine suddenly yawned and her big brown eyes started to drift closed.

"She's tired." Emma whispered, bringing her finger back up to caress the baby's cheek.

"So are you." Will pointed out seeing how even Emma was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Emma hummed quietly, her head falling back onto Will's chest. "I don't want to go to sleep. I fear this will all be a dream."

Will chuckled quietly. "This is real, Emma. Our baby girl is here." His voice unintentionally cracked with emotion.

Emma turned to look at Will who was staring at Katherine lovingly and beaming with paternal pride. Emma felt a surge of pride and happiness run through her own veins at the sight of him. One of Will's biggest dreams in life was to become a father and _she_ was the one who made that dream come true. And all her silly little fears about being a mother and worry if her daughter would grow up to hate her faded when she'd see that look of pure happiness and love on his face.

Will tore his gaze away from Katherine and locked eyes with Emma. Shining from those glistening hazel eyes was all the love that he possessed for his little family and she was sure it was reflected in her own eyes.

"Will?" She questioned. "Can you take her? I'm worried I'm going to fall asleep with her in my arms."

Will's face lit up brightly at the prospect of holding his daughter and he nodded, moving out from behind him and very carefully taking the now sleeping child into his arms.

Emma whispered a thank you and managed to smile lovingly at the sight of father and daughter before her head hit the pillow and before they knew it she was asleep.

Will took a seat in one of the chairs near Emma's bed, cradling the small infant against his chest. Katherine sighed in her sleep and Will's heart soared as her little head turned further into his chest.

He sniffled quietly as more tears helplessly poured down his cheeks as he watched his newborn daughter sleep.

This is all he's ever wanted.

Love, life, a _family_.

He knew from the moment he met Emma that she was something special. All those years ago he never dreamed she'd be the one to make every last one of his dreams come true.

His eyes travelled over to where his wife lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, a contented smile on her face.

He loved Emma more than he had loved anyone in his entire life and now she had given him something else to love just as much. A daughter.

_Their daughter_.

He dropped a quick, soft kiss to the soft spot on Katherine's head.

"You're only twenty minutes old yet I love you _so much_." He whispered against her soft red hair. "You've got Daddy wrapped right around your little finger."

He felt a little thrill in his heart at the word 'Daddy'. Though he assured Emma that it was real it even felt a little unreal to him. He couldn't believe he was actually here holding his daughter in his arms.

"Your mommy's gonna have to beat me to keep me from spoiling you rotten." He continued softly, careful not to speak too loud to not wake up Katherine or Emma. "I want to give you everything I have and more baby girl."

Katherine remained still and silent, deep in her dreamless sleep.

Will snuck a glance once more to the sleeping Emma and he brought his hand up gently stroking her hair with the tip of his thumb. "Your mommy is scared Katherine." He whispered.

"She's scared that she's going to let you down and be a bad mommy. You have to help her out and show her that she's not. I know she's not because she has the biggest and most caring heart out of anyone that I've ever met and she's a lot stronger than she thinks she is. She can handle anything that comes her way and with your help she'll see that being a mother is what she's good at."

He paused for a second. "I'm going to be the best father I can be for you sweetie. Nothings going to hurt you, not while I'm around to protect you and if I ever fail, which I might, I will _always_ be there to stand you up again and wipe your tears away." He pressed another soft kiss to the top of her head. "You and your mother are the most important things to me. I'll love you more than you could ever possibly imagine."

He brushed his nose against the top of her hair as he began to sing quietly under his breath perfectly content to stay that way for days.

_Hush now don't you be afraid_

_I promise you I'll always stay_

_I'll never be that far away_

_I'm right here with you._

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing _

_the beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing _

_You are_

_You are_

_

* * *

_

**_I hope you all enjoyed that! It's what we have to look forward to after Carl's gone. _**

**_The song that Will sings at the end is 'Amazing' by Janelle. _**

**_Review please?  
_**


End file.
